


肺頂的月亮

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 辦公室的那頭年輕妹妹放起了西洋金曲串燒，一首ABBA滑稽地混在Maroon 5跟Charlie Puth之間，李東赫不免有些好笑，隨口問著這是哪一個播放列表。「是軟體自己抓的播放清單。」入職不到半年的女孩子抿起嘴唇笑得靦腆。「我什麼都聽，常被男友笑沒鑒別品味。」「啊，我也是。」他淘氣地跟著笑起，卻不說完後面半句。





	肺頂的月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及東馬性描寫。

1.

每一次的校對都像是一次深潛，他偶爾會忘記應當浮起呼吸。

李東赫從待發的稿子中抬起頭時辦公室的那頭已經暗了下來，座位對面的前輩問他打算留到幾點，他才望向螢幕右上角的機械數字。他沒想到是這個時間了，邊隨口說了個數字就下意識地伸展起肩膀。前輩站起來關上桌燈，他才發現對方穿起了外套，一邊叮囑著：「你連加好幾天了吧，不要太晚走。」他笑著稱好，也只是那樣說。

李東赫從腳邊的抽屜拎出單肩背包，順手闔上螢幕。前輩在電梯裡問要不要載他一程，他只禮貌地婉拒，卻懶得說明原因。

最近他習慣了在深夜裡的電車享受包廂式的安靜時刻，即使有乘客踏入空間，卻也不多加侵擾。他將laptop抱在膝蓋上，週末夜，一邊想著也不是真的那麼浮躁。整個城市像是都戴上了耳機，聽著同樣的排行榜歌曲，以相仿的路徑踏向不同的歸宿，直到沾上枕頭上做各自的夢。

從車站走回租處約5分鐘的腳程，他從巷口抬起頭，習慣性地去看窗口，後又有些啞然失笑。直到輸入密碼鎖拉開門，他才遲疑了1秒鐘。

然後關上門，走入黑暗中的斗室。

 

2.

三年是個分水嶺，在那之後的所有時間機制都會加速運作，直到你想不起昨日信誓旦旦的模樣。

李東赫左肩夾著電話，一邊用眼神晃過半個月前標上行事曆的記號。

他在早晨的辦公室裡敲打鍵盤，發催稿訊息給特約專欄作者，一邊用上最高級敬語覺得諷刺得可笑，隨即又點開網頁繳交租屋的水電。處理公務的私人帳號、處理私務的工作時間，他從鼻間嗤笑了聲，動動手指按下分機號碼給辦公室裡的大人。編輯的身份像個卡在前後端的窗口，從前他並不特別討厭這種特性，卻在太過遲鈍地發覺私人空間被悄悄侵蝕才開始懂得懊悔。不是說不喜歡，或許再過個幾年他才能撫平那些標籤貼紙翹起的邊角，成為各方面來說都成熟的大人，但此時他還是暴躁地敲擊鍵盤，用敷衍的聲音跟電話的那頭報備印刷廠給的寬限時間，邊在作者回以荒誕的拖稿理由時保持冷靜地點選幾個故作慌忙的貼圖。

辦公室的那頭年輕妹妹放起了西洋金曲串燒，一首ABBA滑稽地混在Maroon 5跟Charlie Puth之間，李東赫不免有些好笑，隨口問著這是哪一個播放列表。「是軟體自己抓的播放清單。」入職不到半年的女孩子抿起嘴唇笑得靦腆。「我什麼都聽，常被男友笑沒鑒別品味。」

「啊，我也是。」他淘氣地跟著笑起，卻不說完後面半句。

可是我是vocal取勝的人類，他猶記得跟李馬克那樣說著的時候對方挑著眉毛像要反駁，卻又次次被他強行辯駁堵得一點辦法也沒有。李馬克說，可你總是能分清什麼是不好的吧。沒錯，李東赫點點頭，而且我知道最好的是——

MJ，他們異口同聲地說，然後對視著又笑出了聲。李馬克笑起來很容易就皺起鼻頭，圓圓的眼睛眯成兩條線，笑著就露出一排整齊的牙。他特別愛他的眉眼，彎起的眉毛也很柔軟，兩頰的線條卻很銳利，卻又有著可以輕易折起來的耳朵。

他喜歡伸手去碰，去揉捏，直到那人面紅耳赤地躲。他喜歡在無人注意時湊得很近，視線停在嘴唇上方凹陷的人中，只要他想就能親吻的距離，可是又不會真的吻下。

他是很喜歡他的，隨便一點小事都能輕易聯想，然後忘記上一秒的待辦事項。音樂戛然而止的瞬間他才回過神，把劃得亂七八糟的便利貼揉成一團。距離10時還有幾分鐘，跟外稿記者約了線上會議，資料已悉數打印，他卻沒心思重新對過字句。還沒沉下來主管又從辦公室探出頭來，喊了他的名字。「明年上半期的那個專案是東赫負責嗎？下班前把草案mail給我，還有你上期的B案一起。」

「好。」他匆匆應聲，才又倒回辦公椅上轉了半圈。徹底吐氣再深深呼吸，生活總是一閉眼的瞬間又要你去面對，他早應習慣了這種步調。

只是偶爾還是容易被捲入風暴漩渦，一下下，幾秒。

他還沒有順利度過。

 

3.

——在流動的時代隨時就要失速摔落，不斷檢查社群網站也只是害怕被人群遺忘的確保而已。

李東赫敲下最後一句權充作結語，邊抓起早已冷掉的咖啡灌了兩口。鄰桌同事邀他跟部門裡的新實習生一起午餐，但被他以下午要去廠裡看樣，只好午休留下來趕進度的理由打發。辦公桌邊陲的手機螢幕忽而亮起，他側過身瞥一眼，發現是羅渽民。

你先前說要買車，認識的人有輛SUV想脫手，價錢可以談。

他草草回了好，又按熄了螢幕。

印刷廠在市區40分鐘車程處，剛入職的那陣李東赫是很討厭這種離開辦公室跑來跑去的行程，倒不是說現在就喜歡上了，只是生活忙碌得他漸漸失去了喜歡或者討厭的力氣。他仍能清楚地在第一秒憑汗毛的走向辨識自己對某事的排斥與否，但也僅是在下班之後與友人碰杯時簡略地化作嘴唇垂下的不屑角度。他已能在踏入空間時熟稔地換上親和的笑容，而非年輕時認生的緊緊張張，印廠業務見他來了也不寒暄，招手讓他趕緊來看剛印好的樣。

李東赫也不浪費時間，還沒翻就皺起了眉頭：「陳大哥，這色偏有點嚴重誒。」他從公事包裡翻出上次才在廠裡調了顯示色調的平板電腦，點出丟上雲端的送印檔。對方接過平板看了看，遂點頭同意他的說法。「紅色放太重了，我現場調，你先確認一下其他部分有沒有問題。」

他接過打樣，翻開時輕輕呼了口氣。

紙本書的時代即將離去，印刷出版開始轉型，老師傅佝僂的背影逐漸凋零，年輕人站在塞滿廠家的機台前咬著手指，沒有誰有一點辦法。李東赫入職的第一個冬天他們公司收掉了一本雜誌，留下最早創刊的文學誌跟前年新推的季刊。那年冬天景氣停滯的新聞高居電子報的排行榜上，李馬克從電腦前抬起頭來，金屬框眼鏡滑下鼻端，一臉嚴肅地說景氣是要炒起來的，越看衰就越難復甦。啊你這樣好像個小老頭子，李東赫咯咯地笑，邊伸手捏他的耳朵。

我們身處的這個時代其實是最好的時代，李馬克任他在煩厭了動手動腳後將他拉上沙發，仍然嘟嘟囔囔，他知道他是要把話說完才肯罷休的個性，偏偏就喜歡逗他。他沒有說，可他知道那的確是最好的時代；李馬克在，而他尚未經歷任何挫折。

他蹲在那看樣，印廠的阿姨拿了張凳子給他，順便給他遞了涼茶。李東赫笑著說不用，也差不多看完了，還是接過紙杯。業務大哥拿了重新調色的樣過來，待他總算確認完畢才問：「回公司嗎？等下要送書去城東，要不順道載你回市區吧。」

他看了看表。「出來的時候有說不回公司了……，您順道放我在A大下好了，我從那回家近。」他說了個輕薄的謊，遂順著好意抱著公事包上車。直到駛上快速道路，窗外景色逝去的速度卻慢了下來。業務大哥暗罵了句，他才發現向晚的車流幾乎都以最低的速度在移動。

「抱歉啊，這時段總是塞。」業務大哥從西裝內袋掏出了片狀口香糖，青蘋果香，他笑著接過，禮貌地說反正不趕時間。大哥乾脆按開了廣播，DJ播了最新上映的電影OST，駕駛座上的人應酬地問他有沒有去看那部電影，他說有想看啊，可哥也知道我們這個月都在追進度，還要準備年後的書展……。

啊、要看的，我跟女友去看，燈亮的時候都還沉浸在劇情裡，看到都淚流滿面。

而且女歌手又很會唱，大哥笑著補了句，本來就知道她會唱，沒想到戲也演得好。說著乾脆把音量扭得大了些，女歌手菸一樣的嗓音就環繞了整車的空間。

李東赫側耳聽歌詞，沒注意抓在手裡的手機又亮起，震了兩聲他才說著抱歉點開訊息。好像是家裡人要動手術，急著脫手，開的價格很漂亮你可以考慮下，羅渽民沒頭沒尾，又發了三四張車子的照片到對話視窗，他才恍然想起是在哪個時空認真開始考慮買一輛車。

買一輛車，他說，送你去公司，下班後開上快速道路，一路向海。像在編織對未來的藍圖，他記得李馬克彎起了嘴角，下一秒又開始計算要貸幾個月的車貸。你看，在乎的部分太不一樣了，他眨了眨眼，一排紅色的煞車燈就都模糊了起來。

他發訊息跟羅渽民約了時間，說談成了就請你吃個飯。羅渽民說不要在意，這甚至算不上是一次人情。他看著訊息視窗有些失笑，早些年他們還不是這種關係，現在卻到了連用字遣詞都需小心的年紀。我們害怕長大；我們害怕逝去，害怕發現自己剝去外衣之後的平庸。平庸未必是件壞事，只是我們無法忍受自己失去銳角後透出的庸俗，像陳設在超商架上的的酒心巧克力，算不上廉價卻也沒有多特別。

可生活還是繼續。他在大學校門口下車，待小貨車消失在車流的另一頭時才鬆下了打直的腰桿。羅渽民問，那麼，你還好嗎？

他無法回答。

 

4.

週末午後羅渽民跟他約在車站，他還沒出站就看見他，身旁站著穿著白色套裝的女性，踩著高跟鞋竟差不多跟羅渽民齊高。羅渽民向他揮手時笑得過於客套，他才想起忘了詢問對方與他的關係。「這位是裴小姐。」羅渽民煞有其事地介紹。李東赫打了招呼，對方也點了點頭，抿起的嘴角卻說明了她的浮躁。「那我們去看車吧。」說著便要邁開步伐。羅渽民又笑著看了他一眼，才拉著他跟了上去。

裴小姐領他們去看車。白色SUV是三年前買的，出來工作了幾年省吃儉用，換了個離家車距一小時的工作牙一咬就買了車，眼下卻因為家人檢查出了腦瘤，為了湊錢決定賣車。

「那麼賣了以後通勤怎麼辦呢？」李東赫問。裴小姐又抿起了紅色的嘴唇，那讓她看上去很堅毅，小動作又透出緊張。「看著辦吧，反正也要停一陣工作，輪著在醫院照顧。」

他點點頭，順道又詢問了車況跟里程數。裴小姐據實告訴他年前發生過小擦撞，性能沒出狀況，就是後車身烤漆還沒去補。「啊，那不成問題。」李東赫隨口說著，蹲下去看她指出的傷痕，又覺看不出個所以然。索性抬起頭來問，「您想賣多少？不用特意壓價，合理價格內我都覺得可以的。」裴小姐想了想，說了個數字，看了看站在幾步外的羅渽民又回過頭來。

「……聽渽民說您預算沒有很高。」

「那沒關係的。」他笑著站起身來。「您把轉移契約發給我吧，我晚點就轉訂金。」

裴小姐猶豫了下，還是搖了搖頭，說送他們回車站。「您回去考慮下吧，我把契約寄給您，真的決定好再聯絡就行。」

在餐廳坐定之後李東赫才開始盤問笑得一臉浮誇的人。

「裴小姐？」他看著羅渽民點了辣炒章魚跟蔥餅，又叫了兩杯生啤。對方聽見他不安好心的疑惑只是聳了聳肩。「是公司客戶啦。」說話的時候噘著嘴唇，和19歲的任性模樣彷彿沒有什麼差別。幾杯啤酒下肚李東赫的雙頰浮上熱意，羅渽民邊用筷子挑著章魚腳嘻嘻哈哈，醉意上來說起話來就像糯米糕一樣又軟又黏。他喝醉就喊他小名，楷燦啊、楷燦啊那樣，不是坐在對面估計都要往他肩膀上靠。

他還是趁羅渽民去洗手間的時候結掉了帳單，雖說沒幾塊，羅渽民發現時還是叨念著明明讓他不用這樣，順勢坐到他身旁發語音找人來載。

「廷祐哥？」

「嗯。」

「你們還住一起啊？」他隨口問著，羅渽民點了點頭。「他幫了我很多，我們現在互相照料。」有些答非所問地說。從大學裡出來的時候他們都還是意氣風發的模樣，直到次次因現實碰壁才懂得現實的困難；他們是城市裡頭蹣跚尋夢的人類，夢想一詞到了舌尖都變得幼稚好笑，卻又偏要講得像是捏在手裡。李東赫是，羅渽民也是如此；當他想起模糊的背影，應當也是那個模樣。

他們到門口等車，羅渽民堅持要送他一程，即使麻煩的不是他。金廷祐的車子停在小店門口，瘦長的身影幫著開了車門讓兩人爬進後座。金廷祐問他怎麼走，語氣輕得像是棉絮。李東赫任羅渽民靠在肩膀上，報完地址才閉上眼睛。羅渽民的吐息打在頸間，他恍惚地想，是很久沒有另一個人和他如此靠近。

李馬克有時體溫很高，靠在一起的時候就像羅渽民喝了酒以後這樣，當他去碰他的皮膚，會開玩笑地問你怎麼這麼熱。李馬克故作正經地說我有點hot，說完卻自己忍俊不住，他都搞不清楚是誰傳染了誰學會了開無聊的玩笑。

他捏住羅渽民壓在膝蓋上的手，輕巧地撇過頭。

「我想問一件事。」

「你問。」

「你跟裴小姐說我負擔不起太多。」

「嗯，是我說的。」

「為什麼？」他非要追問。羅渽民看了他一眼，在黑暗的後座裡唯有眼睛那麼明亮嚇人；他張開那雙薄唇，有時那雙唇很殘忍，卻又只會抖落實話。

羅渽民說，因為你現在是一個人了。

 

5.

你知道莫比烏斯環嗎？

那是什麼？他問，於是李馬克花了5分鐘讓他理解那個物體的概念。

當你在莫比烏斯環上行走，要整整走上兩圈才會發現自己走上了一條永遠無法脫離的路。李馬克過於認真地說，他卻只想記住那雙眉毛揚起的弧度。

李東赫做了個夢。

夢裡的李馬克還是18、9歲的時候，穿著帽t和牛仔褲，腳踩已經沾上塵土的運動鞋。他們站在路邊等一直不來的公車，午後的太陽很豔，李馬克從額際滴下了汗水，他本想伸手抹掉，湊過去就改變了主意。

樹蔭下男孩子們安靜地親吻，手抓住了手，沒有阻止的動作。

在一起的時候是那樣的，他們隨時可以張牙舞爪地打上一架，拳頭砸在顴骨下巴，在租屋處的地板上紅著眼睛將對方壓倒在地。然後他會抓住時機按住李馬克以撕咬的方式親吻，讓互相抓爬出的傷口暴露在外，彼此坦誠。他知道李馬克總是對他諸多縱容，於是他可以捏著他的下顎固執地叼住他的舌尖，直到呼吸變得急促又困難，李馬克捶了他幾下，以獲取自由與氧。

於是他放開他，一下下，掀開他的上衣甚至不需要一點力氣。李馬克在他將嘴唇向下抵住平坦的腹部時漲紅了臉，捏在手腕上的指頭還是沒有施力，再往下一點，那張薄唇就會發出他喜歡的聲音。

他在晨光中睜開眼睛。大床旁邊的位置空蕩蕩的，伸手去撈，撈不到月亮。

床頭的電子鐘準確顯示著早晨7時，再一小時他就應該進辦公室打卡，投身不停運轉的輪直到靈魂被碾碎。可是唯有今天他不想要那樣做。李東赫從床頭撈到手機，傳訊息請了半天假。他將手機相簿點開，滑到半年前不用幾秒鐘的力氣。最後一張李馬克的照片是他站在出境大廳，距離太遠了，他又不想拉近鏡頭，以致那人回過頭的表情怎麼也拍不清楚。

李馬克隔著火鍋煙氣氤氳抬起頭來對他說，我簽了多倫多的工作室，他沒有聽清，以為他說的是一次普通的跳槽。李馬克見他沒反應過來又說了一次，李東赫才聽清目的地，慢慢放下手裡的勺。

那是簽幾年約？他以為自己冷靜地問。李馬克喊他的名字，猶猶豫豫地一聲，東赫啊……，他就聽明白了。

半個月的冷戰，無言的床鋪兩端。你應當要理解他的，金道英接到他的電話，在那頭嘆了口氣。你們的選擇很相似，只是路徑有些遠了。

彼時他正接手了入職以來第一個季度專題，順勢連續加了好幾天班，直到終於把案子送出去結掉才在正常時間回到家，客廳一隅已悄悄堆起了紙箱。他走進亮著暖燈的臥室，李馬克坐在鋪木地板上，拉開的抽屜裡頭疊著豆腐一樣整齊的毛衣。

他們原本說好，上面數來兩層是李馬克的，下兩層則屬於李東赫，最後卻都混在一起。反正尺寸差不多，一起洗就一起收，待要分辨哪件是誰的卻又如此困難。李馬克挑出幾件上衣，藏在衣櫃深的29吋行李箱攤平在地上，已經收得半滿。

你好殘忍。他疲倦地對李馬克說；那人抬起頭來，卻是那樣倉皇不安的模樣。我想早點跟你說的，東赫，可你知道我不能錯過這個機會，我至少該試試。

我知道，我知道啊。

他閉上眼，可是你要離開我了。

最後一天他們在桌前吃了早餐，李東赫請了特休，幫著把箱子都寄出之後叫車送他去機場。他送他到出境口，李馬克猶豫著拖著行李，將夾著登機證的護照遞出去時又回過頭。

他拿出手機，任性地將這一幕保存在手機記憶體裡頭。

李馬克，我愛你。他在這一頭說；李馬克邁步拐進霧玻璃後，身影如煙一樣很快就消失在那頭。

你愛我嗎？

沒有回答。

 

0.

他們在下午的房間裡做愛，沒有拉上窗帘，陽光就打在光裸的小麥色背部。李東赫分開他的腿，李馬克覺得自己的肌膚在那雙手指的掐弄下從慘白刮上了紅色，硬燙的性器抽送著就弄出他斷斷續續的呻吟。他半張著恍惚的雙眼看向伏在身上使勁的人，那人扣著他的髖骨，一下下將陰莖頂進最深處，針刺般的快感從尾椎一路竄上來，李馬克在空氣中緊揪起腳趾，小腿痙攣著射精。然後李東赫會在他大口喘息時抓住他的下顎將嘴唇堵上來，我還沒呢，用模糊又甜膩的聲音說著同時扭著腰，讓交合的部位更緊密地卡楯在一起。

他翻著白眼又被操射了一次。

李東赫喜歡在性的餘韻被稀釋掉後仍將身體貼在一起，直到滾燙的溫度都從肌膚逸散。那雙手貼在他的小腹，舀起黏膩的體液，沿著胸口中線一路按進鎖骨，直到他抓住金色的手指尖。如果翻身向他，那雙裝有星河的眼睛就會將他沉進裡頭，李東赫抓住他親吻的方式就像是小孩子含一顆糖，從唇齒開始長足地將他舔化。你知道我喜歡你吧，李東赫會一直問，直到他被逼得耳朵發紅默默點頭，就會露出滿足的表情。

他喜歡李東赫身上的味道，小豆蔻與胡椒，還有紅茶，混著汗水的氣息。李東赫用舌尖很堅持地舔著他的牙齦，直到他們雙雙落在地上。你好不專心，李東赫在陽光下靠向他的耳廓，好像連呼吸都能將他潮濕到捲起了邊緣。李馬克找到他的臉頰，在他把親吻碰上來之前閉起了眼睛。東赫啊，他喊他的名字，李東赫就知道他的意思。他學著他的語氣說，你知道我喜歡你吧，卻又說得結結巴巴。李東赫笑出了聲音，俯仰得誇張了額頭就撞上他的肩膀。是你，李東赫的聲音似蜜，明明是你不知道。

機場的空氣熟悉又陌生，提醒他即將開始一段航行。地勤人員將護照還給他，用親切的微笑與稍帶口音的英語祝他旅途愉快。李馬克道謝後就繞到櫃檯最尾看行李通過安檢，護照跟登機證被他捏在手裡。李東赫站在不遠處，怕過敏戴上了拋棄口罩，又是那樣漫不經心地弄著手機。杏色的上衣將那人的膚色襯得更像是焦化奶油醬，既苦且甜。李馬克站在原地，在那人抬起頭的瞬間別開了視線。他不明顯地吸了吸鼻子，手指在口袋裡輕輕捏起。

直到此時，他才意識到他們終於走到岔路口。李東赫跟著他走到出境口，摘下口罩露出一個疲倦的表情，然後清了清喉嚨。

「你等下怎麼回去？」他問。

「搭地鐵吧。」李東赫說。

他找不到話，推著登機箱有些猶豫，還是低下頭來。「那我進去了。」他說。

李馬克還沒來得及整理出來梗在喉嚨裡頭那種咳不出的到底是什麼，那人卻迅速地靠了過來捏住他的手。或者說掐了一下，疼痛從皮層神經傳導至大腦，他忍不住屏住呼吸。

「你要記住這個。」李東赫說。他在他手心留下痕跡，吐出的聲音很輕，最後別開視線；他猜那是我愛你的意思。

入關前他沒有回過頭，他知道他還站在那。

他會記得這個。

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 故事創作靈感來自於肠／ire（twi@irrrrre_cz／weibo@新文化技術）的畫作。


End file.
